


Todo lo que hago...

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: Post 12x23.  Cas comprendió el regalo de Dean, y quiso retribuirlo.





	Todo lo que hago...

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para mes de Misha Collins, evento anual organizado por Taolee. Puede continuarse, pero no ahora, me es imposible. Acá va el link de la canción, por si alguien todavía no la conoce, o la quiere volver a escuchar.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EHAo6rEuas

La luz del mundo se había extinguido, y esta vez para siempre. Su mente luchaba entre dos estados: la negación y un dolor paralizante. No pudo reaccionar a nada desde que Cas cayó muerto a sus pies. Cas, su Cas. Su ángel. Estaba muerto, muerto de verdad. Sus lágrimas apenas le permitían ver la sombra de sus alas rotas sobre el húmedo suelo. Nada más le importaba. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para insistir en que debían enterrarlo, no quemar su cuerpo como era lo habitual entre los cazadores. Cas quería ser un cazador, y se merecía un funeral de cazador, decía Sam. Pero él no podía aceptarlo. ¿Y si Chuck podía traerlo de vuelta? ¿Y si existía la menor esperanza de que volviera a la vida? Rezó como nunca en su vida, pero no hubo respuestas. Chuck no estaba disponible, y tal vez no volviera nunca más.   
Cavó él mismo la tumba de Cas, en un hermoso lugar próximo al búnker, cubierto de césped, plantas y flores. Había un panal de abejas muy cerca y este hecho le arrancó una débil sonrisa a su rostro cansado y triste. A Cas le gustaban las abejas. Sam quiso ayudar, pero él no lo dejó. El cuerpo que había sido de Jimmy seguía igual, intacto, como si haber contenido a un ángel evitara la putrefacción. Parecía dormido, hasta que se veía la marca de la letal espada. Dean lavó la gabardina y se la puso, cubriendo la herida. Lo enterraron al amanecer. Volvió a dejarse caer al suelo luego de que la tierra cubrió por completo el cuerpo. Sam tuvo que levantarlo y llevarlo de vuelta, porque no se sostenía en pie.   
Por primera vez en su vida, se permitió ser egoísta, y dejar que Sam se encargara de todo, desde conseguir comida a criar al híbrido, al monstruo, que había vuelto con ellos, porque no tenía ningún otro lugar donde ir, y podría ser un poderoso instrumento para cualquiera en cuyas manos cayera. Sam estaba convencido de que el chico no era malvado, y tal vez podían salvarlo de su destino. Aceptó, sólo porque Cas creía en eso. A él no le importaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Que el mundo se partiera en pedazos sería un alivio, porque ya no tendría que seguir vivo, ni luchar.   
Perdió a Cas, lo perdió todo. También había perdido a su madre, recién recuperada. Pero su madre, ausente toda su vida, era casi una extraña para él. Cas era parte de su propio ser. Algo estaba muriendo en él, lo sentía. Se movía por el búnker como un autómata. Sin pensar, sin sentir, comiendo lo mínimo sólo porque Sam lo obligaba. Los pocos momentos en que lograba dormir, tenía siempre la misma pesadilla. Cas siendo apuñalado, la luz saliendo de sus ojos por última vez. Cas cayendo a sus pies. Las alas rotas llenando toda su visión. Despertaba gritando a un nuevo día vacío, a otra pesadilla.   
Había evitado la habitación de Cas, porque le gustaba imaginar que todavía estaba ahí, y si entraba, y la encontraba vacía, la ilusión se rompería.   
Una noche despertó gritando, casi ahogándose de dolor, y sin saber porqué, dejó que sus pasos lo llevaran al cuarto de Cas.   
La cama estaba tendida, tan impecable como si no hubiera sido usada nunca. Todo estaba en orden. Inspeccionó la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo que le recordara al ausente ángel, algo distintivo, un sello de su personalidad.   
Sus ojos se posaron en un antiguo grabador de cassete que no había visto antes, colocado sobre la cómoda . Era un buen aparato, de alta fidelidad, y tenía también para pasar CDs. Se preguntó de dónde lo habría obtenido Cas, y para qué. Se acercó a examinarlo, sorprendido. Un único cassete estaba junto al aparato, y se veía nuevo, con la etiqueta recién colocada y escrita con la peculiar letra del ángel se leía “Para Dean”, en marcador negro permanente.  
Fue hasta la puerta y la cerró con llave. No quería que Sam escuchara la grabación, era sólo para él. Volvió junto al aparato, colocó la cinta y la rebobinó. Con cierto temor de lo que pudiera escuchar, apretó el botón de reproducción.   
La voz ronca y profunda de Bryan Adams llenó la pequeña habitación. 

Look into my eyes – you will see  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart, search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you.

Se arrastró hasta la cama, abrazó la almohada y siguió escuchando, mientras un torrente de lágrimas empapaba la almohada. 

Look into your heart – you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am, take my life.  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true:  
Everything I do, I do it for you.

There's no love like your love  
And no other could give more love.  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
All the time, all the way.

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.

I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wild for you, I'd die for you.

You know it's true:  
Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

La canción terminó, y empezó de nuevo. Se repetía una y otra vez, y era todo lo que contenía la cinta. Dean se sintió abrumado de nuevo por la intensidad de los sentimientos de Cas hacia él. Lo sabía, desde siempre lo sabía, aunque nunca se creyó digno de ese amor. Pero que Cas eligiera ese medio para demostrárselo lo conmovió profundamente.  
Cas comprendía lo que significaba para él su regalo, esa cinta con sus canciones favoritas, buscó una canción que representaba lo que sentía por él, y la había grabado muchas veces. Cas entendía lo que significaba para él la música, aunque nunca pudo distinguir estilos ni géneros musicales. Nunca sabría porqué no llegó a entregarle el regalo, tal vez no tuvo tiempo cuando los acontecimientos se precipitaron. 

\- Yo también te amo,¿por qué no pude decírtelo? Oh Cas- susurró entre sollozos.  
Se quedó allí, en su cama, llorando y escuchando la canción, hasta que se quedó dormido. Y por primera vez en muchos días, durmió sin pesadillas. En sus sueños, unas alas doradas lo rodeaban, y la voz amada de su ángel le decía “lo sé, Dean, lo sé”.


End file.
